The King and the Phantom
by Lord Siravant
Summary: Bellum is reeling from its defeat at the hands of the Hero. But what will happen when it chances upon another fallen foe of the Hero? One-shot.


**Oh, lookie here, another one-shot. What am I going to do with my life? I have no idea how I got inspired to do this, but I did it anyway. needs more Bellum-centric stories.**

**XXXXXXX000XXXXXXXX**

Bellum had fallen. Struck down by the Phantom Sword, wielded by an impudent brat who didn't know how to mind his own business. Now its broken form, a great squid-like beast with a tannish-green body and black tentacles with a red eye gazing emptily at on each end, sunk slowly down into the watery depths of the Great Sea. Its hunger was replaced by pain. It was not dead. No, by some miracle it had survived what should have been its death. But it felt so weak that it could barely move a single tentacle. Its main eye, which protruded from its mouth, twitched slightly as its pain spiked in intensity.

The Demon of Gluttony, Demon King of the Sea, Bellum held many titles, all given to it by its dark creator, who, like him, had fallen before the might of the Goddesses' champion. But now it was a barely-living mass of flesh sinking down into the crushing black oblivion of Davy Jones's Locker.

It barely felt its body brush up against a stony mass as it hit rock-bottom. To its surprise, the very moment it did so, it felt white-hot pain and a surge of dark energy simultaneously. The eye glanced at what it had settled next to.

A statue, with a gleaming sword protruding from its head.

Bellum, like any other demon in existence, would have recognized that glowing blade anywhere. _The Master Sword._

Using the little bit of newfound strength it had, it edged away from the sword and focused all its eyes on the statue itself. It appeared to be a man with swirling robes painted with Gerudo symbols. Two swords were gripped firmly in its hands. The statue's face was stretched into a pained smile. Bellum brushed a single tentacle against the statue's surface and was immediately surprised by what it detected.

_Life force_. Someone was _alive_ in this statue.

What truly piqued the demon's interest, though, was the tainted power locked within. A power once holy, now twisted by its former user's dark intentions. The Triforce of Power. There was only one explanation for this. At that, the demon recognized the imprisoned figure before it.

Ganondorf Dragmire, King of the Gerudo and descendant of the Demon King Demise.

A long time ago, when all the demons were united under one banner, one master, the great god of demons, Majora, Bellum had envied and despised Demise. He had been Majora's favorite. As such, his kingship surpassed its own and that of its fellow Demon Kings, Malladus, King of Spirits, and Dethl, King of Nightmares. Their titles meant nothing before Demise. Under Majora's orders, they were to follow his every order.

And now, his descendant lay helpless before it. His life force beckoned it, its Triforce-imbued aura amplifying its gnawing hunger. A feral joy leapt into its black heart as it savored its revenge and its return to power. With a monstrous roar, Bellum wrapped its tentacles around the statue of Ganondorf and attached itself to him.

It could sense his fear. He was only barely aware of his surroundings, but he could feel his very essence seeping away. The Triforce allowed him one small mercy, to look into the mind and face of his killer.

_Who…dares…take my life force…from me? _Ganondorf feebly declared, trying to sound imperious and threatening but failing horribly.

Bellum laughed at his attempt at intimidation. _Why should you care, Gerudo King? The way I see it, you won't be needing it anymore anyways._

_The Triforce…is MINE…insolent creature…_

_Not anymore. It now belongs to Bellum, Demon King of the Seas! Your life force and your holy power will heal my wounds and revive my powers. However, I think you should thank me._

_Thank…you…? Why…would I thank you…for killing me?_

_Because with this new power, I shall destroy the one whom we both call our enemy. I will feed on his soul, and the soul of his princess, and every other soul that exists. I will satiate my hunger by devouring your precious kingdom! Now enter the dreamless, eternal slumber of death. I will send your old friends to join you in oblivion soon enough._

_No…my kingdom…_

_No…my feast._

And with that, Ganondorf was gone, his essence now a part of Bellum's. Its wounds were gone. Its strength had returned. And a new, intoxicating power coursed through its veins, the power of the gods. Bellum detached itself from the now-empty husk of the late Gerudo King and began swimming towards the surface, to destroy, to pillage, to gain revenge.

And most importantly, to feed.


End file.
